kitsunevampire
by doctor41
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't a ninja, but the last member of the Kitsune royal family, with his grandfather sealed within him. He had never left the kitsune relm until he found out he had to go to Youkai Academy. NarutoXHarem rated for safety
1. arival of the tailless kitsune

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, grandson and jailer of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and soon to be Kitsune... if my first tail ever grows. Apart from Grandad, I'm the last person in my family, and today is my first day at Youkai Academy. Grandad kept bitching about how it sucks that he has to go through school all over again, but thought it was better than being cooped up in a kid who spent all day cooped up in an empty mansion. I think that Grandad hasn't seen a benefit of being sealed inside of me that I saw... with his knowledge, I could get 100 percent on all tests! Yay me!

"So kid you nervous?" asked the creepy bus driver

"Yeah, but what doesn't kill me can only make me stronger right?"

"He he too true kid... too true, besides the school you're going to now... is a little different from what you're probably used to."

"Well I guess you could say that my old place wasn't different enough."

Before anything else could be said, the bus entered a large tunnel, distracting Naruto from everything else. The next thing he knew the bus stopped next to a scarecrow... normally he would think 'yeah whatever' but when he saw the tombstones his reaction was something along the lines of 'WTF?'

He shortly began his trek down the path lined with trees, tombstones and fog a few inches off the ground. After a while he began to sense someone coming... FAST! Before he could react he has hit full on by a bike tire... in the face... ouch.

The next thing Naruto knew he was holding his face trying to stem the blood coming out due to A- a broken nose that was almost finished healing, and B- the super hot girl who's bike had hit him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you hur...t?" the girl trailed off after smelling Naruto's blood. 'His scent is so... sweet. I... I can't resist it, I have to have some!'

Naruto saw the odd look in her eyes and didn't know if he should be afraid or overjoyed. The next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in his neck and heard her say "_Kappuchuuuuuuu_".

"Thank you, I probably should have asked but your blood smelled so good, and I couldn't help myself." She started, then (finally) noticed his uniform. "Are you from the Youkai Academy?" "Yeah, I'm a freshman, sorry if I got in your way before." "No it was partly my fault, I'm anaemic and my vision went blurry. Oh, I have to ask this, do you like vampires?" "Yeah, I think they are cool." "Oh thank god, I'm Moka Akashia, a vampire." "Naruto Uzumaki, temporary human, future Kitsune." "How does that work?" "I haven't grown my first tail yet, so most of my abilities can't be accessed. My grandad and I have been trying to find a way to restore my family to its former glory, at least before he dies fully." "_Dies fully?_" "His body was destroyed but his mind and energy was sealed away."

(AN: I'm going to go ahead and be lazy because everything else is the same, minus Naruto freaking out about being in a monster school or him running and trying to leave. So let's skip to the fight against Saizou, you know, the part next to the scarecrow.)

Moka's rosary had been removed and she had sent Saizou flying back towards the side of the hill, when he stopped with a sickening crunch, not against the hill, but against Naruto's foot. Moka was stunned, Naruto wasn't able to move before, and now he had just severely injured someone. It was then she noticed, his eyes were blood red and the pupils were slits. "Remember how I said most of my abilities were inaccessible? Well that was one of two things I can do. I have Kitsune speed and stealth, as well as the ability to cast illusions like so." Naruto looked Saizou in the eyes and his victim collapsed, trapped in a reoccurring nightmare containing his worst fears. "Is he ok?" "He'll be terrified of us for a few days, but off the topic, I believe this is yours." Naruto pulled the rosary out of his pocket and handed it to the godpire (goddess and vampire combined) who put the seal back on, but not before asking, "Are you going to be ok?" "My eyes will hurt from the illusion, but other than that I'll be fine." Moka changed back just as Naruto's eyes went back to normal, and he caught her before she hit the ground as she was clearly in a daze from the action.

The next day

The class went as normal, but with Saizou almost shitting himself because he was too close to Naruto and Moka. When class ended, Naruto felt a sinister aura in the air, he checked the room; his teacher, Ms Nekonome was staring at him with her tail wagging excitedly behind her, then when he turned to talk to Moka, she kissed his neck siphoning some blood from him. "_Kappuchuuuuuuu_" "oh that was it... well at least someone isn't trying to use their abilities to have their way with me... why do I feel that I kicked myself in the mouth with that one?"


	2. AN: I think I was too vaigue

Hi guys!

There are probably a few things I should explain before I write future chapters.

**1 Naruto looks different in my series.**

Naruto is the same height as Moka, doesn't have the whisker birthmarks on his cheeks and he has a mass of spiky hair tied back in a ponytail, kind of like Jiraiya, but his hair at the sides and front aren't spiky they are smooth and flat.

**2 Why Naruto doesn't have his tail yet**

If he did have a tail right from the start then the plot wouldn't have much point.

**3 The significance of his tails**

Each tail will have a different colour and it represents a different element to control.

Well that's all the things I think I need to answer for now, if you have any questions, give me a shout

Ja ne ^_^


	3. AN: oh god no!

Hi everyone!

I should have told you all this sooner but two months ago my first year in year ten at high school started, al the fact of the matter is that I am going to have very little free time so I won't be able to work on any fanfics for a while

Yeah sorry ^_^'


	4. kitsune meets succubus

**AN- sorry for the wait, but it is here. Also Kyuubi has a proper name now. If you don't like what I chose, too bad I'm sticking with it.**

'Another day, another 24 hours without a tail. Man I need to see Moka-Chan; I just don't feel right without her around.'

Naruto had always been depressed that he didn't know how to grow his tails and he felt that his grandfather had been holding the information from him, but he was broken out of his musings when he heard the three guys behind him shouting something.

"It's her, the legendary new student, Akashiya Moka-Chan!"

"She's so radiant!"

Naruto turned around and made eye contact with Moka, whose eyes widened slightly when she realised who she was looking at, she immediately did the R.F.G sequence (Run, Fly, and Glomp). "Ohayo Naruto-Kun!" "Ohayo Moka-Chan"

The three fan boys behind them were seething at the site of them walking away from them.

"What the hell, who is that guy?!"

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who beat Saizou!"

"He doesn't look like much, so why does Moka-Chan like him more than us?!"

What none of them knew was that a girl with blue hair was watching from behind a tree, a plan formulating in her head.

"Um, Naruto-Kun?" "Yeah, Moka-Chan?" "I didn't have any breakfast this morning and you smell so nice so I'm sorry but..." She leaned forward and then... "_Kappuchuuuuuuu_" Naruto was crying anime tears and ran off after saying "I am not your breakfast Moka-Chan!" "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun..."

Later, with Naruto

"Aw man! I overreacted I mean she is a vampire, and there isn't a mark... other than the lipstick. I really should apologise."

"S-someone..." came a soft gasp from nearby.

Naruto looked over and saw a girl wearing a sweater vest, on her hands and knees.

"Hey are you ok?"

"I've always been weak, even as a child... my chest just starts to feel heavy, and like it's on fire!" She said pushing her melo-... bazuk-... assets onto Naruto's chest.

Naruto was freaking out. In all the years he had talked with his grandfather, Honda, they had never discussed anything even remotely close to this.

'Grandpa?' **'Yeah kit, what's up?' **'Can you tell what kind of monster this girl is?' **'That's easy, just let me look through your eyes for a second... oh shit.' **'What is it?'** 'She's a succubus, and judging by her scent, the daughter of a succubus who had a thing for your father... my advice, run... run very fast and don't look into her eyes.'** '...' **'You looked didn't you?'** 'Sorry gramps, but what happens now?' **'Well, if your grandmother or mother doesn't come back to life in the space of ten seconds I'll have to try and remember how to break the succubus charm. Until then try and gain some control over your actions, because you're going to be very submissive to her.' **'Ok thanks for the help.' **'No problem, just don't do the nasty or kiss her.' **'I'll keep that in mind.'

Naruto took the girl to the infirmary, where she was identified as Kurumu, and that if the dizzy spells happened again, Naruto was in charge of bringing her back. While Naruto was out of her sight, he made a note to give to Moka, just so she would understand if he said anything to hurt her.

After class Moka was thinking of a reason Naruto would have been acting strangely during math. When she reached into her pocket, she felt a bit of folded paper. She noticed it was in Naruto's hand writing she read it hoping it would shed some light about the situation. The note read- "Moka, the blue haired girl in our class is a succubus, and has me under her charm. I'm sorry if she makes me say anything that hurts you. I'm trying to find a way to break out of her grasp, so until then I might not be able to see you, Naruto." This explained everything, and Moka set off to find Naruto and rescue him.

Naruto on the other hand was waiting for his grandfather to come up with results on how to break loose of a succubus' charm.

'**Kit! I remember how to do it!'** 'It's about time, what do I have to do?' **'Activate your eyes, but don't cast an illusion. Instead, it should break the one on you.'** 'Out of curiosity, what did you do before you were sealed?' **'I was a math teacher here, why?'** 'I just had you picked out as the type who solved big conspiracies rather than give boring lectures.' **'You know what... one week. One week all on your own, I won't talk to you, I won't give you advice, it will be you and all your problems.'** 'Fine, I just won't read uncle Jiraya's books for a while.'** 'You're a god damn monster!'** 'Hehe thanks your too kind.'

With that Naruto closed the connection with Honda, broke the charm, and set out to find Moka. When he was near his homeroom he heard mutterings, and with his enhanced hearing heard Moka's and Kurumu's voices, which made him panic. If things happened the way he thought they would... in short he was boned... or rather they would be if they didn't notice him standing there.

"Why don't you face it? Naruto will never love you now; he's mine until I take his soul."

"Why do you need Naruto-kun anyway? You have all those idiots behind you."

"They're just going to end up a part of my master plan, just like your precious Naruto."

"Your master plan?" While Naruto hadn't said anything yet, he was listening to find some way of getting them to stop fighting, without use of an illusion.

"All succubus are given a mission, to prevent our race from dying out, by finding our 'destine one'. The person we spend the rest of our days with, but to find them we have to gather a harem of males and choose one of them, what better way to find mine then to enslave the entire male populace of the school." Then Naruto got an idea, it involved the chance of getting hit with another charm, but it was the only way out.

"You know, I haven't said anything for a while and there is something I want to say. Your illusions need work, plain and simple."

Moka and Kurumu turned to face Naruto, who was staring at Kurumu like a parent who was about to scold a child. Kurumu smirked and latched onto Naruto's arm and stared at him in the eyes preparing a really powerful charm.

"Naruto-kun why did you come here, just to see little old me? Aww, you're too cute!" With that said she unleashed her most powerful charm yet, which caused Naruto's head to drop down slightly, making his hair cover his eyes completely.

"Fool me once, shame on me... fool me twice," Naruto looked up, his eyes blood red and with slits for pupils, "and you're playing with fire." His tone made him sound like he was going to give her a very slow very painful death. This didn't last long however. When he turned around to face Moka, his eyes were normal again, and he was smiling like an idiot. **(AN- is it just me, or does Naruto seem a little bi-polar?)**

"Hey, Moka-Chan, I'm sorry about this morning, I kind of over reacted. Can you forgive me?"

"Naruto-Kun, you were already forgiven, but to be honest, I should have asked first, before drinking your blood."

Kurumu was looking at their conversation with a blush and determined look on her face. 'Naruto is so sweet and kind, but could keep even a bratty child in line... it has to be him.'

The next day

Moka had just finished drinking Naruto's blood. "Naruto, you have A-grade blood, I think I might becoming addicted."

'Is that good?' **'Depends how you look at... oh crap' **'what is it?' **'Her'** 'You don't mean....'

"Ohayo Naruto-Kun!" Kurumu was behind them, and nearly gave them a heart attack. "I made some cookies, want to share them?"

"Wait why are you here?" asked Moka

"Oh, well remember how I was talking about finding my destined one?"

Naruto and Moka respond with a nod each.

"Well, my search is over, and I chose Naruto-Kun!"

'Say what?'** 'Wow... your brother, father and I were never that popular at school to have more than one girl after us. IT'S JUST NOT FAIR DAMMN IT!!!'** At this point Naruto closed the connection, to avoid Honda crying his eyes out.

What Naruto hadn't realised was that Kurumu and Moka were having a tug-o-war session with his arms. When he noticed, he was immediately pulled into Kurumu's cleavage.

'Suffocation... mans new favourite way to die'

Suddenly the same sinister aura from the other day washed over Naruto.

'Wait Moka-Chan isn't at my neck... I have to find out what this aura is.'


	5. AN: I'm dead for now

Devoted fans I have bad news

My parents found out that I skipped school on September 11, 2009 and as a safety precaution, all of my fanfics have been added to a memory stick for safe keeping but there will be no updates until the end of my punishment is served out… which will most likely be when I turn 21… well until then

Goodbye and please don't do anything reckless to make me look bad, I can doo that on my own

Doctor41 -_-. (that is a crying smiley if you can't tell)


	6. AN: profile stuff

Hi guys

Just a quick note to tell you about my new poll and my challenges to all of you

Normally I wouldn't do something like this but no one has made any response to them so I thought "what if they didn't know?"

Well now you do

Ja ne ^_^


End file.
